Tattington Road F.C.
Tattington Road F.C. is a football team from Tattington Borough (Kemburg City), playing in the First Division. The are coached by Darren Benley and play their home matches at LBS Stadium. They are one of the most successful clubs in Kemburg, having won the league on 11 occasions. History Foundation Tattington Road was founded in 1931 with the merger of Tattington F.C. (founded 1924) and amateur side Queens Road (1906). They played until 1956 at Queens Road Stadium, moving to the newer Parleby Stadium at Maybey Court and Tattington Road in 1956. The team is the major team of the capital's south end, as opposed to the central Kemburg City F.C. and West-end Peterham United. Early history ]] TRFC played their first season (1931-32) in the second division, were promoted to the First Division in 1933 and moved up and down between them for the next 20 years. The team won their first league title in 1938-39 but were demoted the following season. From 1948-49 to 1949-50, they played in the semi-professional Third Division before rebounding back. In 1950 they were promoted to the Second Division and in 1952 were back in the top division. During this period Tattington Road were one of the most successful Second Division sides in title wins, winning that title on 6 occasions. First division successes Upon their return to the top division in 1952, Tattington Road were able to find consistent form in the league. After ten years of good team performances the team was able to secure their second title in 1961-62, 23 years after their first success. Under talisman midfielder James Tennant longime coach Howard Battle (1960-1977), Tattington Road won the league in 1970 and 1971, as well as in 1973, in what is considered to be their golden age. Despite finishing second in 1974, the club was in a gradual decline with the retirement of many key players. Decline and Barchetti era In 1984 Tattington Road won their sixth title, but after a lackluster season it was not the same as the solid successes from before. A number of crucial derby losses and defensive mistakes would plague this side for the next few seasons, and in 1986 they were relegated to the Second Division for the sixth occasion. In December 1986 the club was sold to Italian businessman Mario Barchetti. With Barchetti as director, the club embarked on a promotion campaign, attracting a few good players from England and domestically and in 1987-88, Tattington Road went unbeaten at home in a record season, dominating the league to win and secure promotion. Success in the top division would soon follow, with league titles in 1991 and 1995, but were often just beaten by a surging and dominant North Beach Kemburg. In 2003 the club would mark its third title of the Barchetti era. Recent history Tattington Road has been sponsored by Brunant-based mobile provider tell.me since 2010. After a dry spell of finishing second and third following their 2003 league win, TRFC won their league in 2008-09 with a record points haul. In 2011-12, they won the league with a two-point margin over Battery FC. Squad |} Notable former players * Arthur Vos (2006-2009) * Ricardo Schepers (2012-2018) Tattington Road Reserves Tattington Road Reserves plays in the Kemburger First Division for reserves. {| border="0" style="font-size: 13px; color: black; " | bgcolor="#FFFFFF" valign="top" width="48%"| {| border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" style="font-size: 13px; color: black; " |- bgcolor="#AAD0FF" ! width="1%"|No. ! width="1%"|Nation ! width="1%"|Position ! width="75%"|Player |- |7 | |MF |Manuel Barnbrook |- |11 | |FW |Alex Massey Rivalries Tattington Road's most traditional rivalry is that with Kemburg City F.C., the Kemburg City Derby. This is the most watched match in the country. More recently there has been rivalries with Battery FC and North Beach Kemburg. Honors and records *'First Division': (11) 1938-39, 1961-62, 1969-70, 1970-71, 1972-73, 1983-84, 1990-91, 1994-95, 2002-03, 2008-09, 2011-12, 2017-18 *'First Division runner-up': 1973-74 *'Second Division': (5) 1932-33, 1934-35, 1937-38, 1939-40, 1951-52, 1987-88 *'KFA Cup': (6) 1982-83, 1994-95, 1998-99, 2006-07, 2009-10, 2011-12 *'Leaders League': 2008-09 Category:Football club Category:Tattington